


(if you're in love) show me

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it all turns out OK, Cuddling, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Rebuilding Hogwarts, Thestrals, july 2019, they show each other ~things~ because they're bad at showing their ~feelings~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: In helping rebuild Hogwarts, and in exploring a new life post-war, Harry and Draco start to build something new between them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089357
Kudos: 34





	(if you're in love) show me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just realized I'd never posted my July drabble, so here it is, just before I post my January one (oops >.>) 
> 
> Written for the July drabble challenge over on the drarry discord, which was hosted by april (TheLightFury115) and KaterineBlack! The prompt was "You Have Got to See This", and the word count was 237.
> 
> Unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

“Potter? You've got to see this.” 

Harry lowered a staircase segment to the floor before turning toward Malfoy's voice. Malfoy emerged from behind a half-collapsed pillar of the still-being-rebuilt Great Hall, holding a handful of glittering ruby shards.

“Are those- Gryffindor house points?” Harry asked, holding a fragment up to the light.

Malfoy smirked. “If that hourglass isn’t intact, maybe another house can finally win the Cup.”

Harry snorted, pocketing the gemstone. “You know, I was almost sorted Slytherin. Maybe then Dumbledore would've let you win...”

Malfoy sputtered in shock before joining Harry in laughter.

-

“Malfoy, you've got to see this!” Potter yelled, whipping around a turret.

“What?” Draco asked, pulling up to hover beside Potter, who gestured toward the lake.

“They drink at dawn.”

In the pale golden mist, dozens of thestrals gathered by the water, gracefully bowing their heads toward its glistening surface.

Draco made a soft sound of wonder.

“I- Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Showing me. They’re beautiful.”

Harry blushed. “Oh. Well. You’re welcome.”

-

“Hey! You’ve got to see this!”

Harry shifted, vaguely aware of a warm weight on top of him and whispers nearby. He blinked, fuzzy shapes resolving into his friends, who were staring, shocked, at the sofa where he and Draco lay intertwined. He raised his eyebrows at his gawking dorm-mates and tightened his arms around Draco before closing his eyes again.  _ Well, it’s about time they found out. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
